cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar
A calendar is a system of organizing days for social, religious, commercial or administrative purposes. This is done by giving names to periods of time, typically days, weeks, months, and years. A date is the designation of a single, specific day within such a system. A calendar is also a physical record (often paper) of such a system. A calendar can also mean a list of planned events, such as a court calendar or a partly or fully chronological list of documents, such as a calendar of wills. ''- Opening paragraph of old human encyclopedia article titled Calendar.'' The Milky Way galaxy has given birth to countless civilizations and cultures, each with their own means of timekeeping. This article serves as means to collect the wide variety of different calendars found in Citadel space and beyond. Contemporary calendars Citadel Galactic Standard Year A widespread calendar used by Citadel Council and its affiliates and partners. 0 GSY marks the year of Citadel Council's foundation by the Asari Republics and Salarian Union. Units of GSY * One GST second is defined as second division of the hour by 100, the first division by 100 being the minute. It is equivalent to two Earth Universal Coordinated Time seconds. * One GST minute is defined as 100 GST seconds. * One GST hour is defined as 100 GST minutes. * One GST day is defined as 20 GST hours. * One GST year is defined as 343 GST days, with leap day approximately every 24th year. Earth Common Era A human calendar held to be a global standard on Earth and Systems Alliance colonies. Common Era has no year zero, it begins from year 1 and is preceded by year -1. Concurrent with another human calendar known as Gregorian, which was first mandated by a human religious leader. Earth Universal Coordinated Time covers measures of time shorter than year. Units of CE/UCT * One UCT second is defined as second dvision of the hour by 60, the first division by 60 being the minute. It is scientifically defined as the duration of 9 192 631 770 periods of the radiation corresponding to the transition between the two hyperfine levels of the ground state of the caesium-133 atom. * One UCT minute is defined as 60 UCT seconds. * One UCT hour is defined as 60 UCT minutes. * One UCT day is defined as 24 UCT hours. * One UCT week is defined as seven UCT days. * One UCT month is 30 or 31 UCT days, with exception of second month February, which is 28 UCT days long. Every fourth year is called a leap year, with a 29-day long February to counter seasonal drifting. * One CE/UCT year is 365.25 UCT days, or 52 UCT weeks, or 12 months long. Obsolete calendars Bira A batarian measure of time, used for dates that predate batarian first contact with Citadel Council. Measures years in relation to the discovery at Bira which gave Khar'shan their first Prothean relics and mass effect technology. Saw secondary use for history research related purposes on Khar'shan alongside more common calendars. Abbreviated as BB (Before Bira) and AB (After Bira). Conversions The current year as of this article's writing is... * 2193 CE * 2470 GSY * (2018 CE) Category:Technology Category:Culture